the truth about Mrs Norris
by talarose18
Summary: an argus filtch love story
1. Chapter 1

One day in late November 1973 Argus Filtch started work at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, although he had attended Hogwarts as a student he himself was a squib someone who is born to magical parents and has no magical powers.

Whilst he was at Hogwarts he had fallen in love with a fellow classmate who was a witch her name was Mae Norris who was now a teacher at Hogwarts.

Argus would sit at watch her in his brakes and now it was the same as he sat at the head table along with fellow Hogwarts staff he was a happy friendly man who always wore a big smile on his face as he whistled away whilst cleaning the school he would always say hello to the students and sometimes stop and chat with them for a bit always going quiet when Mae walked by scared he would make a fool of him self in front of her, though he know he was not worthy of such a beautiful talented witch when he was a mere squib who scrubbed toilets and floors for a living, how ever she would always smile at him though she loved him and wished to be with him she was ashamed that she was magical and he had no powers but to her he was more important than anything.

One day in mid December Mae Norris know as Mrs Norris by her students of course asked her most talented student Lily Evans to stay behind after class after class lily stays behind once everyone has left Mrs Norris tells her, her plan and asks her to help her Lily agrees. Over the next few months lily and Mrs Norris search and search the restricted section till they finally find it a curse to remove magic, which after reading for a few hours lily casts the spell but accidently says a word wrong causing the curse to work but not how it was meant to Mrs Norris loses her powers but also turns in to a cat in a big puff of black smoke Lily stares at the cat now sitting where her teacher had been a few seconds later "oh my god Mrs Norris I'm so sorry " lily says the cat just stares at her Letting lily pick her up and carry her to where Filtch is washing the floors "Mr Filtch" lily says "why hell…. Is that Mrs Norris " he say Lily nods "sir I'm so sorry we were trying to take away her powers and I must have miss pronounced a word when I was doing the curse and she turned in to a cat " Filtch snatches Mrs Norris from lily "get out of my sight you Filthy mudblood" he Snaps lily runs off crying as Mrs Norris Having become cold like Filtch snuggles in to him Purring loudly…


	2. Chapter 2

Over the Many years that followed Filtch and Dumbledore tried and tried to Turn Mrs Norris Back in to a Human but to no avail.

One year at the sorting ceremony He hears the Name Harry Potter be called and Knows that This Harry is the Son of the Mudblood Who turned his Beloved Mae in to a cat and vows to Make the boys life at Hogwarts a Living Hell, over the next 6 years Filtch And Mrs Norris Filtch's vow to Make Harry's life Hell all whilst still working with Dumbledore to turn Mrs Norris Back in to a human.

Till one day when some News Brings his world crashing down it started when death eaters filled the school which everyone banded together to get rid of them however later that night the sky was light up with Light Filtch Peered out of his window to see what was going on and saw the hold school outside wands raised standing around "No it can't be please no the head master is dead" Filtch says Sagging to the Floor "I'm sorry my precious it's over no chance to turn you back now " he says tears in his eyes.

Ten years Later That mudblood Granger Weasley comes to visit to help sort something out "hello Filtch" she says cheerfully he is about to tell her to get lost but then has an idea " Hello Mrs Granger Weasley can I ask a Favour?" He says slowly she looks shocked but nods "yes" he takes a deep breath "its Mrs Norris you see years ago back when Lily and James Potter were alive and students here a teacher asked Lily To help her strip her Powers but the spell went wrong and turned her in to a cat Mrs Norris to be Exact and Dumbledore Tried everything to turn her back till he died that is but I was wondering if you would give it a try as you are apparently the brightest witch of your generation " Filtch says Hermione thinks for a minute "I can Try " She thinks choosing her words carefully before saying "Audient verba mea clamorem meum spiritus ex alia parte defenderent nos vicissim causatur amet felis hoc fieri, quod ante fuit: et avertet eam tollere et vires beatum" which translates to "hear my words hear my cry Sprits from the other side help us reverse the magic that caused this cat to be made and turn her back to what she was before and remove the powers she was blessed with"

There is a bang and a Puff or White Smoke and a beautiful woman is standing there staring at Hermione "Thankyou So Much You truly are great " the woman then turns to Filtch " I love you Argus " she say before Kissing Him.

Hermione cast another little spell to remove Filtch's Boils and make him Handsome.

A few years Later Argus And Mae Get Married and then Adopt Beautiful Twins a Boy and a girl they call the boy Wolfrick Evan Filtch and the girl Hermione Alexis Filtch.

THE END


End file.
